Dragon Soul Z
by Aaric Uchiha
Summary: A new Hero, Travis, confronts a evil force! One-Shot! Please R&R!


Dragon Soul Z

Drakha the Legendary Demon

(The scene shows the space as seeing shining stars as hearing Narrator's voice as seeing green mixed with blue clouds planet)

Narrator: Long time ago before humans can walk, there is a distant planet that was attacked but it was too late... (As the planet was destroyed but the creature that destroyed the planet has died as well... however... (The scene now shows Earth in present day) it seems something terrible will about to unfold on the Earth...

(The scene shows a sign "Welcome to Indianapolis" then inside of city as seeing the cars passing by then to sidewalk as seeing Travis and Emily walking)

Travis: (Crossing his arms as looks at Emily) What was the place again?

Emily: (Stops as turns to Travis as looks at Travis) it's a new store that has a discount sale for girls' clothes

Travis: (undo the crossed arms) Oh but why have me go with you?

Emily: to carry my things of course!

Travis: oh ok bu-

Emily: no buts!

Travis: oh man...

Emily: (starts walking again) now let's go because I don't want to be late!

Travis: (crosses my arms again as walks behind Emily) man, I should have gone with Aaric and Nathen...I wonder what they are up to now?

(The scene changes to meadow then see 2 people sparring each other)

Nathen: (missed his punch as Aaric dodges) damn!

Aaric: come on, is that all you got, bro?

Nathen: (jump back) nah, I'm not giving up

Aaric: Good, that's what I'm excepting for your answer!

(The scene shows Nathen and Aaric super dash to each other then disappears)

Aaric: (reappears) Good, that's enough of training for today but we gotta meet up with Travis and Emily in bit

Nathen: Okay

(The scene shows the tall building with sign says "Hyatt" and moves to the top of building then into dining room and sees Travis, Emily and his friends)

Travis: (eats fast) oh boy, that's so good! (Hands out a bowl to a waiter) Seconds!

Nathen: Travis, wouldn't you get sick from eating too much?

Aaric: (shakes his head) Nah, he won't...

Travis: (gets his seconds) Alright! I humbly accept! (Eats)

Emily: Travis, eat slow!

Travis: (mumbling with foods in his mouth) uh sowwy, I w-

Emily: and don't talk when you have food in your mouth!

Travis: (swallow food in one try)

Everyone: (laughs)

(The scene shows Travis and others but comes from outside to the peak of building as sees someone's feet then moves away)

(The scene shows Travis and others walking outside of Hyatt)

Travis: (pats his belly) that was good!

Aaric: (turns to Travis and Emily) Thank you for inviting us for lunch)

Emily: you're very welcome, guys

Travis: hey say, Aaric, wanna go out sparring?

Aaric: already?

Travis: yea why no- (heard explosion then sees smoking from a distant place in city) oh no!

Aaric: there's something trouble!

Travis: (now serious) Emily, sorry but I gotta go find out what's going on! (Looks at Aaric and Nathen) coming?

Aaric and Nathen: (Nods)

Emily: (looks at Travis) Be careful

Travis: I will.

Travis: Let's go! (Flies to where the smoke is)

A + N: (follows him)

(The scene shows Travis and his friends saving several people from the building on fire then see Travis flies to mid-air above the building)

Travis: (Thinking: that was no ordinary bomb...but what is it...then hears a scream for help) huh (sees an old person standing on the roof) huh hang on, I'm coming! (Picks the person then drop him off on the street) are you alright?

Person: yes, thank you for saving me

Travis: you're welcome

Aaric: (lands behind Travis) what do you think what happened, Travis?

Nathen: (lands with Aaric as behind Travis)

Travis: I dunno but I know one thing… that was no bomb…

Person: Yes, that's right...

Travis: (turns his head to the person) what do you mean? Do you know what is it?

Person: I saw some people wearing robe and shoots something at the building...

Aaric: do you know who?

Person: oh pardon me...I forgot to tell you my name... My name is Zakura.

Travis: I'm Travis and these are my friends, Aaric and Nathen

Zakura: Now to answer your question, that was the clan called Asakku.

Travis: Asakku?

Aaric: wait, are you saying that was a demon clan?

Zakura: Yes, that's right. According to them, they are the last survivors in their clan

Nathen: what do you mean by survivors?

Zakura: The legend says that the mighty demon destoryed their world but died because there was too much explosion.

Travis: that sounds awful but why is they here?

Zakura: I heard a rumor that they might come here to gather some balls for their purpose.

Aaric: balls? (Realized) they are trying to find Dragonballs!

Travis: (turns to Aaric) so you're saying we have to find them first before them?

Zakura: That's right but it would better if we get them first because we do not know their purpose

Travis: (nods) alright, we gotta go back to my house and get a dragon radar

Aaric: Alright, you guys go ahead; I'll meet up there in bit

Travis: where you going?

Aaric: someone had to fill in with Emily, remember?

Travis: oh yeah thanks! Alright let's go! Oh I for-

Zakura: no, it's alright, I can use bukujutsu

Travis: okay (flies to my house with Nathen and Zakura)

(The scene shows Travis and others flying across the scene then to Zakura's front head)

Zakura: (looks at Travis) so will your dragonball radar work for sure?

Travis: (turns his head to Zakura as nod at him) yeah it will work because we used it to track dragonballs before but did you know who built it? Nathen and Aaric built it.

Zakura: is that so?

Nathen: yes, it was very hard to do but we managed to make it work perfectly. The device is able to track the energy giving off from Dragonball's location.

Zakura: I see.

Travis: (in his point of view: at ground) There it is! We're here! (Descends into ground level then lands)

Z + N: (lands after Travis)

Travis: be back in sec! (Runs into my house for few minutes then came back with a radar in his right hand) got it.

Nathen: Now we gotta wait for Aaric to arrive

Travis: oh yeah, that's right. I wonder where he is now.

(The scene shows Travis and others standing around as few minutes have passed by then sees Travis look up to others)

Travis: (looks at sky north) he's here!

Aaric: (descends to ground as join with others) sorry for delay.

Travis: it's alright. (Looks at his radar as click the top button) Let's see where they are. (See four yellow dots in China *Great Wall*, Europe (close to the sphinx, Washington D.C. *Thomas Jefferson's memory*, and Italy *not straighten tower*) Okay they are in these locations. But I don't see other three balls yet.

Nathen: maybe it haven't appear yet

Travis: maybe but for now, we can get these dragonballs

Aaric: yeah. I'll go to Europe and get that dragonball

Nathen: I will go to Washington DC and get it.

Zakura: I will go to Italy.

Travis: okay that leaves me The Great Wall but be careful, I have a funny feeling about this...

Aaric: it's alright we can do it.

Travis: (looks at Aaric with confident face) Right!

(The scene shows everyone scatter to these locations)

(The Scene shows Nathen found the dragonball but stopped by a mysterious person with robe then dash to Nathen then scene changes to Aaric's location)

Aaric: Let's see...where it is...

MP#2: looking for this? (Hands out a orange ball)

Aaric: (Turns to that person) give that to me or else.

MP#2: or else what?

Aaric: I'll take it away from you

MP#2: (laughing) I doubt it! (Disappears into thin air in split second then kick Aaric into the Sphinx as it shatters to ground)

Travis: (Stands with dragonball in his right hand looks around as thinking: Nathen and Aaric's Ki is fading slowly... What the hell is going on!)

(The scene shows Travis in distance away from the camera as the boot steps in)

MP#3: It would be better if you give it to me quietly or suffer same fate that your friends were in.

Travis: (Looks at the third mysterious person) what did you guys do to my friends! Who the hell are you?

MP#3: It is not your business to know my neither name nor purpose, let alone gather Dragonballs

Travis: (powers up) alright, fine... I'll just go take it back from you! (Super dash to MP)

MP#3: (chuckle) what a fool! (Super dash to Travis)

(the scene shows Travis and MP#3 clashes with punches and kicking each other as seeing white sonic boom popping from nowhere as moving forth and backward then reappear as Travis and MP#3 clashed with arm to arm)

MP#3: (impressed) Not bad, kid (jump back into mid-air as hand out to Travis as gathering Ki into energy ball red and Black) take that! Demonic Blast! (Shoots the Ki blast towards Travis)

Travis: what ki! (Gets in Kamehameha pose as gathers Ki into blue energy in my hands) Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAA! (Shoots blue beam towards Demonic Blast)

(The scene shows Demonic Blast clashes with Kamehameha as ground shakes)

MP#3: (hand struggles in clash) you still have that much fight in you, kid?

Travis: (still in same pose) I won't give up! (Grunts as pushing ki to add more energy in Kamehameha)

MP#3: ha-ha, is that extent of your power?

Travis: what! You're saying...

MP#3: (Pushes Demonic Blast like it was so easy to him) Die!

Travis: (losing the clash and lets go as shields myself with arms crosses as taking damages as into ground)

(The scene shows explosion as the Blast hits the ground then clears and sees big crater then see Travis laying down passed out due to too much damages)

MP#3: (Descend slowly to Travis then stand by Travis) Good Riddance (knees by my hip and took his Dragon radar then stands up) so this is a Dragon Radar? (Looks at Travis) ha-ha, I'm sure my master will be happy about that (Super dash into sky as going on dragonballs hunt)

(The scene shows the boy pick Travis's back as half way sit up)

Boy: hey Travis, you alright? (Grabs something from his pocket)

Travis: (half open his eyes) Michael?

Michael: (relieved as hands out a green bean to Travis's mouth) it's senzu bean, eat up

Travis: (gets up as stretches my body and hands) Thanks! I'm glad you're here!

Michael: I sensed a terrible Ki going on here but it just disappeared. What happened?

Travis: (crosses my arms) well... (Suddenly remember something) oh yeah, Aaric and others are in trouble!

Michael: I barely can sense them but that means they are in same pain like you were.

Travis: then I was right... oh man... that person took a dragonball! (Smiles) But we're lucky that we have dragon radar! (Reach for it but can't find it anywhere on him) hey! Where is it! Oh no! He took it too!

Michael: that's terrible news!

Travis: and the worst part is… We don't know where they are!

Michael: yeah but let's focus on your friends first before looking for bad guys

Travis: yeah, let's go!

Michael: Right!

(The scene shows Travis and Michael flies off to Travis's friends)

(The scene shows Travis and Michael flying super-fast in sky)

Michael: (turns his head to Travis) say, why not explain whose bad guys and their purpose are?

Travis: (turns to Michael) Well, I dunno their purpose is but they are a demonic clan called Asakku.

Michael: (turns his head away from Travis) I see that's why I sensed a terrible Ki but I wonder why they need dragonballs that bad?

Travis: (turns his head away from Michael) I might have a theory why they need them.

Michael: (Looks at Travis) what do you mean by that?

Travis: I'm not sure but I think they might use them to revive that terrible demon that did destoryed their planet...

Michael: really? But why?

Travis: I don't know but let's hope we're not too late to confirm that.

Michael: (nods) right

Travis: (suddenly stops as sensing his friends then saw his friends lying down) there they are! (Descend fast to them and runs to Aaric and picks Aaric's back to halfway sit up) hey, you alright?

Aaric: (Closed eyes moves as grunts pain)

Travis: Alright! (Turns his head to Michael doing same thing with Nathen) do you have a senzu bean?

Michael: (Throws a senzu bean to Travis then food other one to Nathen)

Nathen: (restored back to healthy as gets up) Thanks, Michael

Travis: (push a senzu bean into Aaric's mouth) c'mon buddy, eat up

Aaric: (restored back to healthy as well) Travis? (Gets up) thanks

Travis: No problem! (But back to disappointed face) clan got dragon radar when I was passed out.

Aaric: Let me guess that person took your dragonball as well?

Travis: yeah... you?

Aaric: yup and they took nathen's too

Travis: But what about Zakura?

Aaric: hmm… (Turns around as trying to sense Zakura's Ki then back to Travis) that's strange...

Travis: what do you mean?

Aaric: Zakura's Ki is close to these terrible ki!

Travis: wait, you serious? We gotta help him!

Michael: Well, Let's go!

(The scene shows Travis and others flies to Zakura's location)

(The scene shows Zakura puts all 7 dragonballs and they glows every one minute)

Zakura: hahahaha! Now we have all dragonballs to revive our Demon! (Hands out to sky as chanting) Shenron, arise and grant my wish!

(The scene shows dragonballs starting to flash fast and faster and faster and then yellow beam shoots into sky as the beam forms into giant green dragon as the sky got darker and darker)

Zakura: (laughing joyful)

Shenron: (faces to Zakura) tell me your wish!

Zakura: Eternal Dragon, I want to revive the mighty demon that destoryed my home planet back to alive!

(The scene shows shenron's eyes glows red then the scene changes then sees Travis and others flying in light of speed)

Travis: (saw the dragon) we're too late! Come on guys let's hurry! I got bad feeling about this!

(The scene shows Travis and others flying away from the camera to where Shenron is)

Shenron: your wish has been granted; farewell (disappears as changes into yellow energy and the balls floats into sky then scatter as sky got clear to normal)

Zakura: (notices purple/black portal swirling) I see...

Travis: (lands 4 feet away from Zakura and bad guys) Zakura? You're with bad guys!

(The scene shows others join besides Travis)

Zakura: (Turns to Travis and his friends) Ahhh! Thanks to you, I was able to complete my goal to bring Drakha the Legendary demon! (Laughing evilly)

Travis: (gets ready to fight)

Zakura: my minions dispose of them all!

MPS: yes sir! (Super-dash to Travis and others as fight one on one each)

Travis: Here they come!

(The scene shows everyone fighting individually except Zakura then back to Travis)

Travis: You know, I was holding back when we first fight earlier…

MP#3: What? You are bluffing!

Travis: oh really? Am I? (Starts to power up)

(The scene shows Travis powering up so fast and flash with yellow aura then see Travis's new appearance: golden hair with emerald green eyes with glowing clothes and then seeing MP#3 shocked)

MP#3: What is this….!

Travis: (grins small) this is Super Sayian

MP#3: Super Sayian?

Travis: (Super-Dash to MP#3 then punch his belly then double punch him into the sky) ha!

MP#3: (grunts as takes the damages)

Travis: (uses his Kamehameha to finish him off)

(The scene shows Aaric now fighting with MP#2)

Aaric: (super-fast punches and kicks with MP#2) you're finished now! (Steps back in mid-air and transforms like Travis did) ah!

(The scene shows Aaric in Super Sayian as grins at MP#2)

MP#2: dammit! (Dashes to Aaric) Die!

Aaric: Really? (Dashes to MP2 and punch in his belly but went through his body as MP2's body vanished)

(The scene shows Nathen fighting MP#1)

Nathen: I don't need super Sayian to defeat you! (Super dash to MP)

MP#1: what! (Super Dash to Nathen)

(The scene shows Nathen and MP clashes as exchanging blows as seeing sonic booms circle as clashing then Nathen wins the clash and sends MP into the sky)

Nathen: (Hands into the sky where MP is)

MP: (looks at Nathen) please N…

Nathen: Take this! Heat Dome Blast! (Shoots powerful beam towards MP)

MP: (screams as taking nathen's blast) AHHHH!

(The scene now shows Travis floats to ground where Zakura is as his friends follow Travis)

Zakura: I see that you three defeated my servants that easily….

Travis: It's over, Zakura; your reign of terror ends here right now

Zakura: (Laughing) boy, it is not over, I still have a last card to play!

Travis: Last card?

Zakura: HA-HA, that's right I still have my demon but first thing before I summon him… my minions come forth with your spirits of hatred to fill with the Legendary Demon!

(The scene shows the sky gets darker as seeing thunderbolts and gets windy then focuses on heroes as seeing dark spirits roaming then shoots into Purple portal)

Zakura: Yes! Come forth and destroy everything!

Aaric: I sense such terrible Ki coming out of that portal!

Travis: (sensing that ki from the portal) Wow, you're not kidding! That is awesome ki!

Aaric: Guys, quick, we need to stop the portal before it successfully lets the demon go through!

Travis: (looks at Aaric) yeah, you're right!

(The scene shows Travis, Aaric and Nathen standing on each mountains and uses their powerful ki attacks such as Travis's Kamehameha)

Travis: We have to do Kamehameha on it!

A + N: (agrees)

Travis: (gets in Kamehameha pose) Ka…

Aaric: Me…

Nathen: Ha…

Aaric: Me….

T, A + N: HAAA!

(The scene shows three Kamehameha shoots from them as forms into one big Kamehameha as about to enter the portal as the scene flashes brightly as seeing everyone shields their eyes)

Zakura: (his eyes closed as his arms above his eyes) No!

Travis: (opens his eyes then sees the portal still there) oh no, it's still there!

Zakura: (sees the portal) Ha-ha! Now you can't stop it!

Travis: (sense the ki from the portal) It's getting stronger like it's coming closer and closer! Everyone, be on your guard!

(The scene shows Aaric and Nathen gets their guard on then sees the portal getting bigger as something is coming out of the portal)

(The scene shows the demon's arms coming out from the portal but hands on the edge and stretches the portal to make it bigger for it to come out and sees its head)

Demon: (successfully come outs of the portal in 15x size bigger than Travis and others as the portal disappears then roars) RAHRRRR!

Zakura: Lord Drakha, destroy these brats that tried to ruin our plan!

Drakha: (Roars as moves fast to Travis and others) RAGGGH!

Travis: Watch out! (Dodges Drakha's attacks)

Aaric: (moves then blast his ki blast to Drakha but it have no effect on him) what!

Nathen: (moves then used his own ki blast on Drakha but it also has no effect on him) it didn't work either!

Zakura: (Laughing joyful as jumping around on ground) Fools, you cannot stop Drakha! Now destroy these fools who defy us!

Travis: (float back to Aaric and Nathen in mid-air as face to Drakha) guys, what should we do now? At this rate, it would destroy our planet if we can't stop it…

Aaric: We need to find its weakness!

Travis: (turns his head to Aaric) yeah, you're right, everything have weakness (turns his head back to Drakha) well, we gotta find it somehow! (Super-dash to Drakha but when about to attack him and Drakha vanished into thin air) what! (Looks around as floating in mid-air)

Aaric: it vanished!

Drakha: (reappear behind Travis as used left hand to hit Travis into a random mountain as it explodes)

Nathen: Travis! (Dash to aid Travis)

Aaric: (looks at Drakha) you bastard! (Used his own Ki blast on Drakha but Drakha vanished by the time it get close enough) damn not again!

Drakha: (reappears in front of Aaric as used hell blast on Aaric)

Aaric: Sh- (shields with his arms crossed as taking damaged as into the ground)

Travis: (gets up by Nathen as in damaged clothes) Aaric! (Thinking: what can we do now!)

Nathen: I'll go help Aaric but we need to figure it out befo-

Travis: (Turns his head to Nathen as hand hit on his other hand like got an idea) Wait a minute! I think I figured it out how to beat Drakha!

Nathen: do tell

Travis: I think if we stop Zakura that means Drakha would be less to concern

Nathen: hmm-well Zakura does command Drakha to attack or not. Ok we'll try that!

Travis: Okay, you go ahead and tell Aaric about the plan and I'll distract him so you can go to Aaric without concern.

Nathen: Okay, be careful (flies to Aaric's location)

Drakha: (saw Nathen and Roars)

Travis: (rush to front of Drakha's face) you're facing me now!

Drakha: (Looks at Travis then roars furious) ROOOAAAGHHHH!

Travis: Whoa, he's pissed off!

Drakha: (open its mouth and shoot deadly beam towards Travis)

Travis: Oh that's bad! (Quickly dodged the attack then used Kamehameha on Drakha)

Drakha: (vanished by the time Kamehameha got close then reappear above Travis and hand towards Travis)

Travis: Not again! (Looks up and saw the hand and blocks the hand but too powerful as towards to the ground but quickly dodge before touched the ground)

Drakha: (hits the ground with hand as the ground shatters)

Travis: (in mid-air as panting) that was too close!

Drakha: (Turns its head to Travis then used the deadly beam again towards Travis)

Travis: again! (Powers up to full power Super Sayian then uses Kamehameha to clash with Drakha's beam)

(The scene shows Drakha's beam and Travis's Kamehameha clashing each other as the ground shatters violently)

Travis: (pushes Kamehameha to overpower the beam but it is slowly pushing back towards Travis) C'mon!

Drakha: (roars as powers up the beam as coming to Travis in fast speed)

(The scene shows Drakha's beam overpowering Kamehameha fast and hits Travis as Travis is shielding with his arms crossed as taking damages)

Travis: (the smoke clears as still in mid-air as de-crossing his arms as panting as right eye open and other eye closed) man, too close! But wow, he's really stronger than I imagined!

(The scene shows Aaric and Nathen approaching Zakura)

Nathen: We need to stop Zakura because he controls Drakha but hope it would give us advantage.

Aaric: that was good thinking Travis did.

Nathen: yeah (See Zakura laughing)

Aaric: (Lands in front of Zakura) it's over, you fiend!

Nathen: (on right side of Aaric's) we're going to finish you off!

Zakura: (chuckles) really do you truly believe you three can stop us!

Aaric: Yeah, We will no matter what!

Zakura: In this case…die! (Used Ki blast towards Aaric and Nathen)

Nathen: (used his Ki blast to cancel Zakura's Blast) heh!

Aaric: Zakura, you let your guard down… That was a mistake move! (Used his rush attack on Zakura then sends him into the ground)

Zakura: Damn you! (Gets up)

Aaric: I'm not done! (Used "Big Bang Attack") Big Bang Attack! (The blue sphere towards to Zakura)

Zakura: No! (Gets hit by the attack and vanished)

(The scene shows Travis moving back into mid-air)

Travis: (sensed Zakura's Ki) his Ki is gone now then that means Drakha is easy to beat now! (Sensed something greater Ki in shocking way) what's this! Something's getting stronger! (Realized it was Drakha's) it's Drakha! But it's getting stronger and stronger every second!

Aaric: (telecommunicating with Travis's mind) do you feel Drakha's Ki!

Travis: (telecommunicating with Aaric's mind) yeah! But how!

Drakha: (Roars) ROAAAGGGGHHH!

(The scene shows clouds get darker as blue lightening shoots everywhere as Drakha glows and its glows red)

Travis: whoa! It's really getting higher and higher! This is bad!

Zakura: (in the spirit as floating in front of Drakha) HAHA you really think you can get rid of me that easily? (Laughing) Drakha, Absorb my spirit of hatred and forms into your Ultimate form!

Drakha: (absorbed Zakura's spirit and glows flashy)

(The scene shows Travis and others floating in mid–air as seeing Drakha's transforming as everything went dark except Drakha)

Aaric: He's transforming!

Travis: (sensing Drakha's Ki) this is bad! His Ki is rising constantly! Guys, we have to act now or it's over for us!

Aaric: Yeah, I agree!

(The scene shows Travis and others powers up then does their signature Ki blasts but Drakha's transform has completed)

Drakha: (roars as changing into Travis's life size) ARROOOOOOGHH!

(The scene now shows Drakha standing in his ultimate form as grins at Travis and others)

Travis: (stops as grips his fist) No!

Nathen: (shudders in unbelievably) his Ki is way far greater than our dimension!

Travis: so that's his ultimate form…. But we can't stop here we have to win!

Drakha: (looks at Travis and others then grins evilly then vanished instantly)

Aaric: He's on move! Be on guard everyone!

Drakha: (reappears in front of Nathen) Die! (Punch Nathen into ground then opens his mouth and shoots red beam towards Nathen)

Nathen: (grunts) its no good! I can't move!

Aaric: (used his Ki blast to reflect Drakha's blast away from Nathen)

Drakha: (growls)

(The scene shows Travis and Aaric floats to Nathen and stands front of Nathen)

Nathen: Thanks, Bro

Travis: (turns his head to Nathen) you alright?

Nathen: yeah I'm alright but I can't move though

Aaric: (looks at Drakha) How dare you do that to my brother!

Drakha: (grins)

Aaric: (Super-dash to Drakha) you're gonna pay for it! (Punch Drakha's left face but shocked) what!

Drakha: (moves his head to Aaric with Aaric's hand on his left cheek as grins then punch Aaric in his belly then kick him into the ground)

Aaric: (grunts) damn!

Travis: Aaric! Nathen! (looks at Drakha) enough is enough! (powers up to max power then rush to Drakha and punch his chest but no effect) what… (kick his arm but no effect also) it can't be…

Drakha: (laughing as uses force barrier to push Travis away to the ground)

Travis: (on the ground then looks up to Drakha and sees Drakha with his ultimate blast: Ultra demonic Blast) what power!

Drakha: (launches his blast to finish Travis off) DIE!

Travis: (telecommunicating with Aaric and Nathen) Guys, please lend your Ki so I can finish him off right now!

Aaric: (grunts as gets up slowly then hand out to where Travis is) here you go!

Nathen: (lying on the ground as hand out to sky) he~here you go, Travis! Finish it!

(The scene shows Aaric and Nathen's Ki floating in mid-air to Travis)

Travis: (powers up to MAX power in Super Sayian then in Kamehameha) Ka….Me….Ha…Me…HAAAAAA!

(the scene shows Travis in Kamehameha colors in front of him then sees Kamehameha moves fast then clashes with Ultra demonic Blast)

Drakha: (growls) arghh!

Travis: Drakha, It is over for you now! (powers up fast as pushes Kamehameha to shatter the blast)

(the scene shows the clash but Demonic Blast is now shattered then Kamehameha hits Drakha and sends him into the sun and killed Drakha)

Drakha: (yells) ROOOOOOAAAHHHHH!

(the scene now shows Travis panting in basic form then falls to the ground as grins)

Travis: (laughing) we did it! He's gone!

Aaric: (chuckles) about time

Nathen: (relieved) now we can relax again

(the scene shows camera moves into the sky as hearing narrator's voice again)

Narrator: Travis and others have finally defeated Drakha and saved Earth once again!

THE END


End file.
